User talk:24.187.8.111
Please stop putting in ages for characters we are not certain how old they are. The only known ages are Phineas, Candace, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Other than that, there are no verifiable ages. Please do not guess their ages or birthdays and add them to pages. Thanks, Topher 06:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Speculation You've been quiet since last year, but all 8 of the edits you made today upon your return can be classified as speculation. You are attempting to add specific dates when they have not been said in an episode. This is an example of "I want" rather than what is. You want to know when Danville was founded, so you decided to make it Thanksgiving 1870. You want Linda Flynn to have a specific age, so you decided her birthday was in November and she's 44 years old. The intent of this wiki is to be as close to an encyclopedia as possible. As such, we do not permit speculation in the pages. Right now, there are very few specifics about the characters. We don't know what year the episodes take place in. Only Candace's age and height, Vanessa's age, and Heinz's height have officially been stated. Please do not invent any more specifics. Wait until they are said or shown in an episode. Then they become legitimate and can be added. — RRabbit42 05:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Cant you just let people have freedom you are mean! Jefferson county is real! it was made in the November 1861. I bet you don't know that! Anyone should be able to guess what age a person is. They never might make an age for any main character in the show like Linda! I should make my own wiki and let people have freedom!I am very mad today and you just made it worse!Also thats why I added founded in Danville! :Freedom, yes - but you have to understand that this wiki is about what the show says, so we can't judge it on real world status. We are not "mean" we are trying to be a reliable Phineas and Ferb website. We are not going to guess because we're supposed to be reliable and factual. Please understand and calm down. The Flash {talk} 23:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, please read over the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ for more information.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 01:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not mean, I just don't like when people say calm down.I saw RRabit42'S page. I'm a huge RCT3 fan. It's amazing how he made those buildings and that Phineas and Ferb ride. I also like making replica's of rides. It's like knowing more about a park. I live in New Jersey where Great Adventure (THE LARGEST SIX FLAGS) is! The park opened in 1974 and Six Flags bought Great Adventure in 1977. They have a total of 13 rides and inclunding El Tor'''o '''181 '''feet and goes '''70 miles per hour. Kingda Ka the worlds tallest and fastest complete circuit roller coaster in the world is 456 ft and 128 miles. That's all I wanted to talk about! From, -- 19:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) mysteriousguy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SjUoYPDroU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7N7vGbvDPI&feature=related i would be happy if i were that guy who hit that (payton purvis) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L47oW4y3i_I&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP1M0Iye7Bo&feature=related